This invention relates to a transillumination device and more particularly to a cranial transillumination device for determining whether or not there is any abnormal spinal fluid accumulation on the brain. Such procedures are generally done on children. The most common practice is similar to egg candling where the child is placed in a relatively dark room and a source of light is disposed on one side of the child's head. The passage of light through the head would be evident in the dark room to indicate such an abnormal spinal fluid accumulation. This procedure has the obvious disadvantage of frightening the child because of the necessity for a dark room.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,932 discloses a transilluminating arrangement which utilizes a conventional flashlight provided with a cylindrical hood or shield for being pressed against the head of the child. Although the patent indicates that the arrangement obviates the need for the room being completely dark, such an arrangement should not effectively indicate the transmission of light through the head without some degree of darkening of the room.